She Left Him
by darlingtigerangel
Summary: After Hermione Leaves Ron, many things happen
1. Begining Information

Okay so yes I'm adding this to the begging of the story because I think it is necessary. There are a few characters you have not herd of before and are purely my own work. Plus I need to ad a disclaimer… so here it goes.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry potter and every thing like that would I be on this website? I don't think so!!! Yeah s I don't own any of the Harry Potter. But I do own the characters and the plot.

I would also just like to give my story a chance I know it's pretty boring in the beginning but there's some pretty good stuff in the middle to end of the story. I would also appreciate reviews for anything really. Just nicely review it would be appreciated even more! Sorry for being redundant.

-Darlingtigernagel


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"I can't believe that she left him," a pregnant Fleur said, somewhat angrily.

"They were going to be married, too" Mrs. Weasley said in a shaky voice, his hands gripping the site of a brown sofa.

"Why she'd leave him?"

"No one knows." Mrs. Weasley answered Fred's question.

"I do." Harry stared at the embroidery on the love seat he was sitting in.

"Harry, you do?" Ginny exclaimed from the other side of the room. "How could you not tell us?"

"She told me that she just didn't love him any more. She also told me that they were always getting in fights, arguing. It just didn't feel right to her. There were a lot of tears. How's Ron taking it?"

"Not too well, I'm afraid." Mrs. Weasley answered.

"This is the only time I've seen Ron cry past the age of twelve." Fred muttered quietly.

"I hope Ron finds another woman, gets on with his life." Ginny spoke again.

There was a short silence.

"At one point he fancied Lydia, Harry."

"Don't give him any ideas," Lydia said as she walked into the room. "You know I'm already engaged to George, or have you forgotten?"

"I haven't!" Harry said abruptly. It was sort of difficult to forget, in any case- Lydia was, like his sister.

"Well, Fred and I are going to let him live with us in Diagon Alley, maybe he'll meet a nice  
witch there," George mentioned, shrugging.

"You mean that tiny apartment above your shop? How in Merlin's Order are you going to pull that off? It's barely big enough for you two, plus all that merchandise you have in there that's going to  
be in your shop- someday." Ginny questioned.

"Well Lydia's apartment- the one above her shop- is going to be our warehouse from now on, and the apartment is now as big as a house, with a room for each of us, three bathrooms, a kitchen, and a dining room," Fred answered defensively.

"You've asked him then?" Lydia asked, sitting down.

"Well we haven't asked him yet, but we are almost positive he'll say yes. It's quite an offer, anyway."

Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, Ginny, and Lydia all left to go make dinner in the very tiny kitchen at The Burrow.

"Fred, where's Angelina?" Harry asked, looking for a change of subject.

"No idea. She hasn't been feeling too well, so I think she's still at our house."

"You think she'll be here for Christmas Eve tomorrow?"

"Yeah, of course, she said she wouldn't miss it for the world."

Fred and George left the room to the smell of spaghetti sauce, leaving Harry alone._ I wonder how everyone is going to get a room tonight._ He thought. _Let see, how many people are coming… Bill and Fleur are here, that's one room, Charlie and Misty, two rooms, Percy and Penny agreed to come, they should be here soon, that's three rooms, Fred and Angelina, four rooms, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, five rooms, George, six rooms, Lydia, seven rooms… wait, no, George and Lydia, six rooms… _Harry frowned slightly at the thought. _Ginny, seven rooms, Ron, eight rooms, and me, that's a grand total of nine rooms._ _Let's see… four- no, five- rooms at the burrow. That's not going to work- if I calculated correctly, we'd be most comfortable with nine rooms. Maybe five, but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would never let Ginny and Harry share a room and Ron needs his own room. How is this going to work? _Harry asked himself_. Where had Ron gotten to? Why was Lydia avoiding him, anyway?_

"Harry! Can you hear me? Hello, Harry? Earth to Harry, wake up!" Ginny yelled, waving a hand in front of Harry's face and trying to get him to wake up.

"What?" Harry shot bolt up right.

"Harry, I think you dozed off. Are you feeling all right? You look very pale."

"Actually, I don't feel that great…"

"Like how?"

"I don't know." He replied, feeling a sharp pain in his stomach. "Stomach lurgy, maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Well, I told you, Ginny, I don't know!" He yelled, frustrated.

"Harry why are you yelling at me?!"

Harry realized the previous tone of his voice, and rubbed his temples. "Sorry, it's just with everything that's going on… I'm a little stressed."

"What's going on?"

"Well, heck, my two best friends just split, Ginny, don't you think that's 'something going on'?"

"No, besides that."

"Well, I think Lydia's pregnant."

"You've arrive here today, and you think your sister's pregnant?"

Harry rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, pretty sure."

"That's just stupid, why on earth do you think that?" Ginny cocked an eyebrow.

"She's been avoiding me."

"And you think she's pregnant… because she's avoiding you."

"Well, yeah."

"Harry, as far as I know, your sister is no less pregnant than you are."

Harry knew she was trying to make him laugh, but he kept a straight face and asked, "Is that true?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Right, sorry. Stress. Where _is_ Ron?"

"London, why?"

"I just need to talk to him." There was a sharp pain again. He held is stomach, willing it to leave. The pain just kept getting worse and worse, until he retched emptily and blacked out.

_Ginny's Point of View_

"Harry!" Ginny screamed. She ran into the kitchen, hoping to find someone that could help her. Her dad could help. Then, tripping slightly, she threw the door open.

"Dad!" She gasped.

"He's not here. What is it?" It was Charlie, looking concerned because of the scared expression on her face.

"It's Harry, he's on the floor, clutching his stomach."

"Go get Misty, Ginny."

"Why?"

"Don't be dull, she's a nurse, go get her!"

Ginny held back tears as she sprinted up to the small room that connected to the attic.

"Misty!"

"What is it?" Misty asked, looking up from a piece of paper.

"Charlie needs you, it's Harry."

The pair ran to the living room.

"Oh dear," Misty said faintly, after examining him. "He has something like appendicitis."

"What's that?"

"Tell you later, he needs to go to St. Mungos. Charlie can you apparate to St. Mungos.  
He'll throw up from it, but we need to get there immediately."

"Of course." Charlie said "I'll meet you there."

"Ginny, stay here. I'm truly sorry, but you can't come" She hesitated "The best thing for you to do is to just stay put,"


	3. Chapter 2

Still in Ginny's POV

Hum, I wonder who knows what appendicitis is. Searching her mind she landed on Lydia as she had grown up in a muggle orphanage know about muggle sicknesses. She had just seen her walking with Fleur into the kitchen. She followed slightly behind them not saying a word until Lydia had taken a seat.

"Lydia can I have a word in private"

"Sure" they walk into the empty living room

"So what do you want need to talk about"

"What do you know about appendicitis?"

"Why do you need to this?"

"Because Misty she a healer you know,"

"Yes"

"Well, Harry started clutching is stomach in pain I went and got misty and she said it was appendicitis or something like it. So, I thought you might be able to tell me what appendicitis is"

"Well I am not exactly sure what it is but it could have something to do with getting bit by a snake"

"What? Harry was bit by a snake?"

"Oh no I wasn't supposed to tell any one," she sank to her knees tears were running down her face now "I bet that had something to do with it and if he died it all my fault"

"Lydia, calm down they probably figured out what has happened to him already and have found an antidote to what ever that snake has in it's venom" crack! Ron appeared looking tried and depressed.

"What's wrong with her" Ron asked eyeing Lydia

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it"

"Okay, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll see you at dinner" saying that she went up stairs to her room.

"Where have you been?" Bill asked looking at Ron with an accusatory look.

"Getting knew robes"

"Oh, I thought you were at the leaky cauldron having a drink"

"You know I don't like to drink"

"So, Bill how has fleur been?" I asked foreseeing an argument.

"Moody. Really moody"

"That's got to be a lot of fun," Ron said sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah it definitely is" Bill replied in equal sarcasm

"I'm starving, let go get something to eat"

Ginny said hoping to avoid another argument

"That's a good idea Ginny"

So then they all walked into the kitchen to here mum say to Fleur:

"Dear you should that he or she will wet the bed, because Bill did until he was twelve, Charlie did until he was twelve, Percy until he was nine, George seven, then Fred, Ron and Ginny didn't wet the bed at all."

"MOM! How could tell? You said you never would tell anyone not even Ron or Ginny then you tall my wife" Bill yelled his face beet red.

"I always wonder why mum did so much laundry," Ron laughed at Bill. Bill turned around and punched Ron in the stomach.

"William Arthur Weasley you do not punch your brother under this roof!" Mum yelled at an enraged Bill. "You apologize right now for punching your brother, and Ronald you should know better than to make fun of him. I can't believe you two! What has gotten in to you? You're acting so childish!"

"Sorry mum" Bill and Ron said in unison.

"Hey Ron, Fred and I were wondering if you'd like to come live with Fred and I over our shop."

"Sure! I'd like that."

"Well better start packing then, you need to make sure you have every thing you need"

"Why tonight?"

"Because, we just want to get situated as soon as possible,"

"Okay, when do you want me to be done?"

"As soon as possible"

"Okay I'll go start then" Ron left the room.

"Hey Ginny why was mum shouting," Fred asked

"Oh, Ron was laughing at bill because she had jus told Fleur that Bill, Charlie, Percy, Gorge, and you had wet the bed"

"What mum how could you"

"Well I thought you would be old enough to be okay with me telling you sister-in-law"

"Well that's personal, I didn't want Lydia to know" George yelled

"Know what?"

"That I wet the bed when until I was Seven" he turn around to face Lydia "what? That was you behind me all along? You asked 'Know what?'"

"Yeah but I didn't find out from your mom that you wet the bed until you were seven, you did."

"I did? When?"

"Right now"

"Oh, right, you probably hate me don't you?"

"Why would I hate you? Because of something that use to happen when you sleep"

"Well, um I just thought uh that you be upset that I didn't—,"

Crack! Charlie appeared, there was another crack and misty was there too.

"Harry's going to be alright," Charlie said

"We new that it was a snake bit when he didn't throw up when we apperated." Misty

Said "That is one of the signs"

"Is he going to be aright?"

"He's going to be fine he just needs rest"

"Good"

"What are you two fighting about?" Charlie asked over Lydia and George's yelling

Voices.

"Well mum just let slip that Bill, Percy, Fred, you, and I all wet the bed" George yelled

"Mum you didn't?"

"I told you I was asking you and you told me!" Lydia retorted

"I didn't know it was you!"

"I said I didn't care!"

"But I thought that you would be upset because I didn't tell you,"

"Upset? Upset this whole thing started because you assumed that I'd be mad!" Saying that she stamped out the door and apperated out of site. "Why is she acting like this? She's usually very calm."

"George, has she been very emotional with you today or was that just right now?" To every ones amazed it was Fleur who asked the question.

"Why would you ask such a thing pumpkin?" Bill asked looking at Fleur.

"You mean she hasn't told you yet?"

"Told me what?"

"She's pregnant,"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Still in Ginny's POV

"Pregnant?" Bill look shock "Married for a month and Lydia's already pregnant"

"George Weasley! How'd this happen?" Mum looked furious.

"I don't know! But we are married, what's the big deal"

"What do you mean you don't know that is the most ridiculous excuse I have ever heard,

The big deal is that you've only been married a month"

"Honestly Mum,"

"Your sure it wasn't a one time thing?"

"A one time thing? You should except it where married"

"Oh come off it you know very well that you two have been snogging each other and you

know it, it's very obvious,"

"Bill how would you know if we were,"

"I told you it was obvious,"

"Fred you know I haven't?"

"I know you have!" Fred said anyway but timidly

"You said you wouldn't! How could you?"

"Fleur dear did you hear those words leave her mouth?" Bill asked

"Well actually, no"

"Then who told you?"

"Well um Misty told me," everyone turned to face misty,

"Did you hear those words come out of her mouth?"

"Yes but she says that it's not for sure, it is very early on. There is no way to tell for

sure," Crack! Angelina appeared looking sic.

"Hi Angel," Fred said a little to enthusiastically even for Fred.

"Hello, um what's the matter? You never really greet me with that much enthusiasm,"

"Nothing's the matter,"

"Oh there's something bothering you, I'm not stupid!" Angelina yelled at him "you better

tell me Fred Weasley" That's really weird Angelina yelling? Was she pregnant too?

"Well Lydia's pregnant"

"Is that it?"

"Well there not married,"

"Are they sure it's George she's pregnant with?"

"We think so but not sure,"

"Misty is there any test we can do to figure out oh the father is?" Angelina asked turn to face Lydia

"Yes, but convincing her to take one is going to be really hard,"

"If she comes back lets not bring this up okay?" Ron said timidly.

"That would be a good idea," George said glancing at mum

"George did you know that Lydia was pregnant?" I hope I don't sound rood.

"No,"

"Well I'm going to go pack," Ron said brightly He walked out of the room

**End of Ginny's POV**

**Beginning of Ron's POV**

"Hi, Ron,"

"Oh, hi Ginny,"

"Weird about Lydia huh?"

"Yeah, Hermione leavening me is weirder,"

"Yeah, I sorry about that,"

"Maybe I'll find a girlfriend in Diagon Alley,"

"That's exactly why Fred and George wanted you to come."

"Oh,"

"So what are you going to bring?"

"What do think I should bring?"

"Well dress robes, plain robes, traveling cloak, dress shoes, everyday shoes. Some

muggle clothes, underwear, and socks."

"Thanks,"

"No problem,"

"Did you find it weird that Angelina was yelling at Fred?"

"Yes, oh here we are," Ginny, said brightly as we had just realized that we were right

outside my room.

"I'll just use magic to pack up"

"Okay" Everything was fitting in to my old school trunk, even my cauldron.

"Wow that was easy,"

"You got that right"

Crack!

"Lydia!"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"I clam now, I won't snap at anyone again, I'm gong to apperate into the kitchen, please don't say that I was up here first,"

"Good, and Okay we won't tell," Ginny answered in reply and with another crack she was gone

"Should we go done stairs now?"

"Yeah, You know if Lydia really is pregnant and the press finds out, there going to make a big deal about her on a Quidditch team,"

"Your probably right,"

"Well I wonder how George will hold up with Lydia pregnant,"

"And if Angelina is pregnant too, Fred and George will have to stand two very moody

women,"

"I feel bad for them,"

"And remember your going to be there too,"

"Thanks for reminding me, we better stop talking about this, where almost to the

Kitchen," when they entered everything was back to normal, Mum cooking, Fleur discussing plans for the baby's room, Fred and Angelina how they are going to paint the rooms in there enlarged apartment, and George and Lydia Discussing there absolutely nothing just glaring at each other.

"Ron your father will be home in a few minute, so could you and Ginny set the table?"

"Sure mum," He and Ginny said at the same time "do you know if Tonks and Remus are coming tomorrow?"

"No, I don't think so, because Tonks has fallen very ill and Remus needs to care for her,"

"Oh,"

"Ron I have a Friend who could meet up with you in Diagon alley she's really nice her name's Alley," Lydia Said as he walked by

"No thanks Lydia I don't want to be on a blind date, sorry"

"Are you ready Ron?"

"Yeah I am,"

"Lets go then,"

"Okay, let me go get my trunk," I apperated up to my room grab my truck appear back in

The kitchen.

"So Angel you coming?"

"Oh, Alright." He, Fred, George, and Angelina all apperate to right in front of Weasley Wizarding wheezes to see a couple of people snogging right up against the wall.

"Draco stop it what if your dad finds us?" said the girl

"I don't care I'm madly in love with you," Draco said unconcernedly

"Yumi," the couple broke apart

"Okay my name is not Yumi it's Victoria,"

"Stop messing with us Yumi we know you by site," said Fred looking her up and down

And earning a whack on the head from Angelina.

"No Really my name is Victoria,"

"Stop it we know you,"

"Draco they're beginning to scare me,"

"Malfoy!" George shouted


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Still in Ron's POV

"Oh hello Weasley, I don't appreciate you calling my girl friend a different name," Draco said sneering a the Weasley boys

"But that's Yumi," I said

"I told my name is Victoria, not Yumi," Yumi/Victoria Shouted

"You haven't got amnesia or something have you. You weren't in any bad accident,"

George said looking concerned

"As a matter of fact I was in a bad Quidditch accident but, I'm perfectly fine, not that it is any of your business,"

"Come on darling lets get out of here," they both turned and Apperated out of site.

"Wow sense when does Yumi play on a Quidditch team," Fred asked turning to unlock the door to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes

"Sense when are you so sure that was Yumi?" Angelina snapped at Fred

"Angel, have you ever met Yumi?"

"No,"

"Well if you did I'm sure you'd agree with me,"

"How do you know that?"

"Just if you saw her,"

"Will I ever though? I'm hardly ever at your parent's place, we're always so busy, I mean come you and me both haven't had a day off in months,"

"I'm telling you, you just saw her,"

"But how do you know it's her?" Fred just turned and went back to opening the door to get in

"So Ron you think you'll meet someone here?" George asked

"Hopefully,"

He Said this with no really hope of meeting some one he still needed time to heal after Hermione brook up with him

"Angel you feeling alright?" Fred asked looking at his pale wife,

"I'm fine," she said in a sigh,

"After you Angel," Fred said finally opening the door "Ron your room is the attic because we thought you'd be more comfortable in there,"

"Thanks," there was a tap, tap at the window

"That's Yumi's owl," George said pointing to the owl at the window, he opened the

window and detach the letter,

"Wow that's really nice for her to invite us with invitation that get us in,"

"Let me read it," George handed it over, the letter read:

_Dear Weasley's and Harry_

_The invitations enclosed are to get you and you dates/wives to the Prematch Ball for the Quidditch World Cup Bulgaria Vs. Egypt. Remember **DRESSROBES** It is a ball after all, (Hey it rimes, Ha Ha,). Oh just so you know I'm on the France's Quidditch team, I've been on it for 5 years now. Sorry I never told you. A lot of Quidditch Teams are going to be there so look presentable,_

_Love_

Yumi Prince 

_P.S. It's on Saturday the 31st of December and I'll meet you at The Burrow so I can show you where it is._

"Wow that's Great," I handed the letter to Angelina and Fred the letter to read, after reading the letter Fred

"You got that right, I can't wait how about you Ang?"

"Yes it will be fun,"

"So Ron who are you going to take?" Asked Gorge looking curious but some what worried

"I don't know," moping

"Well she said you need a date, so get one,"

"I know I'm not a five-year-old I know what get a date means, but I have no clue who to take,"

"Why don't you take Lavender?"

"Lavender? Lavender Brown?"

The one he snogged then ditched in the sixth year there's not a chance in the world that she would ever let him take her the a ball, no way no how.

"How many Lavenders do you know?"

"Fine I'll owl her this evening,"

With no chance that he would fear of would could happen

"Good,"

"Shall we go back to The Burrow?"

"Yes we probably should,"

And with a small pop the vanished into thin air

End of Ron's POV 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Ginny's POV 

Crack everyone in the kitchen jumped,

"Hey everyone Yumi's invited all of us to the prematch ball Bulgaria Vs. Egypt," Fred said looking around at everyone,

"Oh! I got an invite because I'm the back-up seeker on France's team if Yumi can't," Lydia said looking somewhat surprised "I was going to invite all of you but I guess that Yumi beat me,"

"So going to go pick out my dress robes, In Diagon Alley, " I said hopping out of my seat excitedly,

"Alright but you might to get something that matches Harry's," George said half laughing

"And who said I wanted to go with Harry?" scowling at George

"It all over your face, It's obvious that you want to,"

"That obvious that even you spotted it out?"

"So you admit it?"

"I guess I did, didn't I?"

"Yes," and with a popping noise I vanished and reappeared right outside Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions. Walking into Madame Malkin's She saw Yumi getting fitted for Egypt's Quidditch robes,

"Yumi? That you?"

"You know that's the second time someone's called me that today,"

"So your not Yumi,"

"No My name's Luka Westly and I play on Egypt's Quddith team," why does that name sound so familiar?

"Wow that's weird because Yumi play's on France Quidditch team, she plays seeker,"

"Wow that is weird because I also play seeker,"

"That is, I'm being terribly rude my name is Ginny Weasley,"

"Nice to meet you Ginny, and I wouldn't say terribly rude," Luka said, "So why'd you need robes?"

"Well I need dress robes for the prematch ball,"

"Oh you got invited, do you know some on a Quidditch team?

"Yes Yumi's invited us,"

"All finished," said Madam Malkin.

"All right, thank you, Ginny do you want me to help you pick out robes?" said Luka.

"Sure I'd like that,"

Crack! Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Angelina, Lydia, Fleur, Misty, and Mum All appeared.

"Oh Ginny we knew we'd find you," Mum said looking thrilled at seeing her "Oh and Yumi fancy meeting you here," and soon embraced her with a hug

"Um excuse me but my name is Luka,"

"Oh I'm sorry, you look exactly like Yumi," said mum, looking a bit confused.

" Okay now that's Victoria, we just saw her a half an hour ago," Fred said.

"No really my name is Luka, and I don't recognize any of you,"

"Really, or are you just avoiding us?" asked Fred.

"Why would I say my name is something else, than it is?" Saying that she grabbed her bag and threw the amount necessary on the counter and stormed out the door,

"Thank you very much for scaring off Luka Prince Seeker on Egypt's Quiddich team," I said turning to look and the most beautiful Black Dress Robes that would go with her costume most beautifully

" So that was actually the seeker on Egypt's quidditch team," asked George.

"Yes it was and she informed me that it is a macerate ball,"

"Really, so that means we have to have a costume,"

"Oh, nice work figuring that out, you must be a genius or something,"

"Ginny why are you so snappish?"

"Just leave me alone,"

"Excuse Miss Weasley but Miss Prince has felt enough galleons for your dress robes,"

"What Oh that is so sweet of her?" I said catching a jealous glance from Ron

"Oh don't worry little bro' while pay so you can get some nice robes just like your little sister," Fred and George said in a babyish voice

"Really thanks!"

"No problem," Ron wasn't looking at the twins but at Fleur " Ron what are you looking at," then there eyes fell on Fleur,

"Are You alright darling," Bill asked looking at the pool o water on the floor

"Honestly you Men Have no Idea When Women go into, to, to, labor," mum seem to freeze realizing what she had just said

"Well we need to get her to St. Mungos," Misty Said Taking Fleur's pulse looking concerned

"Is there anything wrong?"

"Well lets just say we need to get her to St. Mungos," Bill Forced her up against the wall

"Tell me what's wrong with her,"

"Don't you pin me wife to a wall," Charlie yelled while pushing Bill away from Misty,

"Why won't she tell us what's wrong with her,"

"It's for our own good,"

"Shouldn't we be focusing on Getting Fleur to St. Mungos, Honestly Grown men fighting like Children,"

"Fine," Bill grabbed Fleur and apperated To St. Mungos

Then soon everyone was at St. Mungos to see Bill yelling at the welcome witch

"Look I'm sorry but there's only one doctor here tonight and he can't assisted in a delivery yet much less deliver a baby,"

"Look My Wife needs a healer now!"

"Bill Calm down, have you forgot I'm Fleur's healer?"

"I don't want to trust you, you won't even tell me what's wrong with my wife,"

"You don't get it bill, if you don't let me help Fleur's, she could die,"

" I still don't want to trust you,"

"Come to your senses, man," she slapped him across the face. "If you want your wife to die, don't trust me,"

"Right, uh, sorry,"

"Well, we need to get her into the delivery ward, and Ginny go and check on Harry,"

End Of Ginny's POV

Beginning of Harry's POV

Where am I? How did I get in this hospital bed?

"Harry, it's me Ginny are you alright?"

"How did I get here Ginny?" I asked sitting up and grabbing my glasses.

"Well you over dosed in stress potion, and just for the info you're in nothing but your underwear,"

"What?" Looking down he realized that she was right and unfortunately they didn't hide much, In a hurry to pull the blanket back over myself I fell reaching for the blanket,

"Harry are you alright," she ran right to the side of the bed that I had fell on,

"I'm fine," I said this Right As Fred walked threw the door

"Ah Harry why are you only wearing underwear in front of my sister?"

"Well I guess they had to take off my clothes for something,"

"Okay, well I just came to check on you two."

"Oh well now you did, now leave I sure someone need you to help with something," He turned and felt,

"Harry!" He Had just fell back wards on to my bed shaking, she covered me with a blanket rubbed his arm affectionately to help warm him,

End of Harry's POV 

Back to Ginny's POV

"Thanks Ginny," He said this as he drifted back off to sleep, I look at him sleeping I the bed looking at the clock it read eight O'clock p.m.

"Ginny Mum says that you should go help Fleur, and I'll stay and watch Harry,"

"Okay," Walking to the Delivery Ward I heard Fleur's voice Yelling at Bill, walking up to the door to find Lydia, and Angelina apparently in the walking into the ward to helping Fleur but Fred and George were outside the ward "Where's Charlie?"

"Sleeping,"

"Sleeping? Where is he sleeping?"

"There," George said pointing down the hall towards a chair where Charlie sat sleeping head lolling backwards,

"Well I have to help Fleur," I push the door open to hear

"I hate you Bill Weasley, You are such an idiot, I can't stand you, how could you?"

"Oh Good Ginny tell Fred or George to go send an owl to Arthur,"

"Yes Mum," Walking out the door and walked straight into Charlie

"Wops sorry Ginny,"

"That's alright," side stepping Charlie and found the twins playing chess on an end table "Mum says that one of you has to send an owl to Dad,"

"Oh okay Ginny, any clue why?" Fred Asked

"No,"

"Okay, come on George we should go back to the Burrow so we can get an owl,"

"See you in a bit,"

"See you and they disapperated,"

Walking back into the ward saw Charlie helping Misty in every way possible, which was surprising because I never thought that Charlie helped her or was allowed too

"Ginny sense Charlie's helping go can go back to the ward Harry's in," Mum said while getting a washcloth wet for Fleur's forehead

"Okay," I turned and walked out the door and down to the ward Harry was in. hearing more screams of I hate you Bill Weasley, walking into the ward and to the end bed on the right,

"Hey Ginny," Ron Said warily,

"Hi Ron, how's Harry?"

"He hasn't woken up since you left,"

"Mmm, I wonder why, you know he thought Lydia was pregnant

"What Lydia's pregnant,' Harry Shot bolt up right

"Harry you need to stay clam, you can over exert yourself for a while,"

"You told me she wasn't,"

"I know but I didn't know then, lay back down,"

"Harry Ginny's right you need to take it easy mate or you'll be here longer," Ron said

"You try finding out your sister's pregnant and you don't even know with,"

"Harry you missed her and George's wedding, so did you even those two were married?"

"Yes but, Lydia seems one to cheat on someone,"

"You don't know your sister very well do you? Lydia would never cheat on George," I said in Lydia's defense.

"So she pregnant with George,"

"Of corse who else?"

"I don't know," there was a retching sound, they both looked over at Ron who was bench double over a waste basket "Ron you alright," Harry asked

"What does it look like?"

"Ron you could have got food poising from that fried squid Lydia made," Just then Bill burst into the room

"It 's a Girl!"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Ginny's POV 

"That's greats!" Harry said sounding tried but thrilled

"Yeah we were sure it would be a boy because Ginny was the first Weasley girl in decades, um is Ron alright,"

"I think he's got food poisoning from the fried squid Lydia made,"

"Lydia's a vegetarian and she hates squid, why would she make it," Harry asked

"She's a vegetarian why has she been eating ham and squid at our house then?" Bill asked looking very confused

"Harry you can come back to the borrow with us you should be fine,"

"Alright, Ginny could you grab robes," He said pointing to a small suitcase at the end of his bed, I went over to it and flipped the lid off and grabbed his clothes then handing them to him then pulled the screens around his bed. Bill helped a very weak Harry get dressed as Ron was just as weak and couldn't

"Misty wears Fluer?" I asked

"Oh Lydia and Angelina are with her in the delivery ward and she had to take blood replenishing potion, oh and Lydia's not Pregnant. She took a test and she's not,"

"What?" George walking sounding surprised by the news

"Your wife's not pregnant,"

"What Lydia's not pregnant?" Fred asked walking into the room,

"How many times do I have to say it Lydia's not pregnant,

"Oh, okay," George, sounded worried; Bill helped Harry walk to where everyone was standing

Harry's POV 

"Harry! Oh it's so nice to see you well again," Mum hugged him " Yumi's invited us to the prematch Macerate Ball, Egypt vs. Bulgaria,"

"That's great!"

"Harry where supposed to bring dates, so I was just wondering if you and I could go together,"

"Of course," She smiled

"Should we get Dress robes that match some what or look good together?"

"Sure if you want to, I guess we'll be seeing Krum again,"

"Yeah probably with Hermione," Everyone's eyes snapped toward Ron at the mention of Hermione

"Ron do you have to so negative all the time," Fleur said walking in with her newly born child in her hand, Lydia following,

"Sorry,"

"So who are you going to support?" Fleur asked looking at Harry

"What? Oh I don't know, Bulgaria I suppose,"

"Ginny how about you?"

"Bulgaria,"

"Bulgaria," Everyone turned to Lydia

"Lydia a few months back you were talking about much better Egypt is," George said looking very confused

"I can change my mind can't I?"

"Yeah but never mind, I'm going to support Bulgaria,"

"Same here, same for you right Angel" Fred said looking at Angelina

"Yes,"

"I know I'm supporting Egypt," Bill Said "what about you Charlie,"

"I think Bulgaria, Misty you?"

"Bulgaria,"

"I think I will support Egypt, the seeker on that team used to go to Beauxatons," Fleur spoke with no one asking her

"Mum who are you supporting?" Ron Asked

"Bulgaria," she looked excited "We should probably get home and get some rest in 3 o'clock in the morning," and everyone apperated back to the Burrow


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Still in Harry's POV 

Christmas was a very exciting affair. He had received a Lighting Storm broomstick from Charlie and Ginny had received a Fire Bolt for Christmas, which also doubled as a baby shower for Fleur. It had turned out that The Bulgarian team is flying on The Lighting Storm and same with Egypt's team. Ginny had also received a set of pink Dress robes that matched Harry's black ones with Pink accents that Mrs. Weasley gave him.

"Harry do you know when Yumi's going to be here?"

"What?" It was Ginny

"Do you know when Yumi's going to be here?"

"No, how'd I know anyways?"

"I don't know just go get into your dress robes she should be here any minute now,"

"Yes Ma'am," I said half laughing

"Oh, Shut-up Harry," Walking up to Ron's room he heard nothing but when he got to Ron room's he heard a sob

"Ron that you,"

"What is it," his voice sounded very strange

"Ron what's the matter,"

"Nothing,"

"Well if nothing's the matter lets get into our dress robes and get down stairs,"

"Well it's just, I mean I don't have anyone to go with and Hermione's going to be there with Krum, and you know,"

"Ron just relax maybe you can go with Yumi, I don't think she has a date yet,"

"No I'll go alone," Ron said turning to face Harry his face was a very pale and wearing black dress robes which clashed dreadfully with his hair

"Ron you look ill, are you feeling all right?"

"I feel fine," he snapped realizing how rude he sounded he apologized. Harry pulled on his dress robes and headed down stairs

"Harry you look great,"

"Uh, thanks Ginny you look nice too," there was an octwered pause then a knot on the door

"I'll get it," Ginny said quickly she opened the door and the was Yumi standing there in light pink dress robes "Hi Yumi."

"Hi Ginny I hope you don't mind I brought my date,"

"Oh it's fine, would you like to come in? It is very cold outside,"

"I think that would be nice wouldn't it Yumi," someone behind Yumi spoke

"Yes it would thank you," Yumi said to Ginny as they came He realized that her Date was no one other than Cormac McLaggen the person who almost began Gryffindor keeper "Cormac Has told me that he already knows you, so I guess I don't have to be Introducing any of you,"

"I guess not," Ron said sounding a bit angry

"Oh, Yumi you're here, how nice to see you again,"

"It's nice to see you too Mrs. Weasley,"

"I' am sorry but I won't be able to come because I'll be watching Katherine,"

"That's fine but who's Katherine?"

"Oh Bill and Fleur's daughter,"

"Oh I guess it has been about nine months sense I saw you last because Fleur Had Just become Pregnant, hadn't she"

"Has it been that long?" Mr. Weasley Asked Walking into the room everyone laughed

"So, I have the portkey and we can leave in five minutes, where in the world is everyone?"

"In the living room," They all walked into the living room led by Mrs. Weasley where everyone was thrilled to see yumi. after about three minutes of talking Yumi announced that they should all get in to position, everyone crowded around the portkey they were flying threw the air and landed on warm sand

"Look there's Egypt's team," Cormac was pointing toward them one of the team member had spotted there group on the ground and walk over toward them

"Is every one alright," She was Identical to Yumi

"No where fine thanks Yumi," Bill said he did see her then he look up and saw her in Egyptian Dress robes "Your not Yumi are you?"

"No I'm Not, I'm Luka, Luka Diggory,"

"Are you related to Cedric Diggory, the one who died in the triwizard tournament?" Cormac Asked

" Don't be rood Cormac," Yumi snapped while standing up

"Um well yes actually," Her eyes fell on Yumi "Who are you?"

"Yumi Prince, why do you look like me?"

"Why do you look like me?" Luka retorted

"I know you, your were that Beauxatons Girl Who was Triwizard Champion In Ginny's Seventh year," Ron blurted out

"Yes, I am. You're the Judge who gave me ten out of ten points on the fist task against the **Basilisk**" she pointed towards Harry

"Uh yeah I guess I did,"

"Oy Luka C'mon over here, we need a hand," Some People, It looked like the rest of her Quidditch team Called over

"Sorry but I must go," She turned and walked over to her team mates

"Yumi do you have a twin?" Ron asked

"I don't know, we could check records at St. Mungos,"

"Yeah we should do that some time," Fred said sarcastically

"Come on let's go," Yumi said gesturing to the palace be hide her, that must have be where the ball is, when they were just about to walk in they herd a voice say some

"Harry, Ron," a man yelled running up to them, to both of there disbelief it was Neville

"Hello Neville, What are you doing here?"

"Oh My Girl friend is a beater on Bulgaria's team, she was the replacement for the guy oh ran into a wall while flying, speaking of which here she comes," She was with The Bulgarian team

"We will see you in a bit Rebecca," the voice of Victor Krum said, Rebecca or what ever her name was walk up to beside Neville. Neville's Eye's Landed on Yumi so did Rebecca's

"Who are you and why do you look like me?"

"Um I don't know why I look like you, but my name is Yumi Prince,"

"This is really weird but my last name is Prince too,"

"You don't think we could be related, Could we?"

"It's possible," Bill Chipped in

"I have a Piece of a galleon on a necklace I never take it off, do you have something like that?"

"Yeah mines an anklet," they both put them together and fit perfectly "I guess we are sister then,"

"I guess we are,"

"Lets go sit down shall we," Misty said in anything but a cheery voice

"What the matter with you," Charlie said in a voice that he wanted to help

"Nothing," she snapped deciding it was best not to retort he followed Cormac in to the dazzling palace, they took their seats at a table, which had the name Yumi Prince on it,

"Stop-it Cormac!" Every one saw Cormac trying to kiss Yumi in front of everyone, which she hates, she stood up and said "I'm going to go get something to drink,"

"Yumi wait," he got up and followed her

"Wow that went smoothly," George said laughing at Cormac "Lydia would you like to dance?"

"Alright then," they got up and left walking on to the dance floor

"Is that Yumi with Draco Malfoy?" Bill asked looking at them pass

"Nah, It can't be Yumi was wearing pink dress robes not black,"

"So Victoria when should the wedding be," they all over herd this

"Are you proposing to me? In some sort of mixed up way?"

"Maybe I am,"

"Well if you are, I would definitely say yes,"

"So, do you want to come over to my house after dinner? And we can have a bit of fun celebrating our engagement,"

"Of cores Draco," She said playfully they couple were on the dance for now and couldn't be herd.

"That's discussing," Ron said glaring at the couple

"Hey Ron see that Girl over there the one in ice blue robes, she's been staring at you ever sense we sat down," Charlie said

"That's that Luka girl the one on Egypt's Quidditch team," Fred said "Why don't you ask her to dance?"

"Why?"

"Ron you prat, you're free and there she is single and gazing at you, she a talented young witch come on Ron go ask her to dance," Fred

"Fine," Ron got up and stormed over there

"Oh no the Idiots stuttering, she never going to dance with you," Fred muttered to Charlie

"You never no I was mumbling when I asking Misty out," Charlie said

"Yeah but you mumbling is easier to understand than Ron's stuttering,"

"Hey look she agreed,"

"They need faster music than this Ron's a horrible slow dancer,"

"The next song should be faster," After the song the next was a bit faster but it was more of a moderate pase

"Ginny would you like to dance,"

"What oh of course Harry,"

"Look at Ron and that other girl," Ginny had said once they were on the dance floor

"Oh no, Ron is that Rita Skeeter?"

"that's what it look's like Luka,"

"What are you two love bird going on about," Ginny asked Steering Harry toward them

"Well I think I see Rita Skeeter, She's have a ball if she find's out I'm here,"

"Shall we go out on the balcony? It is a bit warm in her isn't it?" Ron asked

"Sure I'd love to, it's going to be a lot cooler out there because we're in the desert,"

"We'll go to," Harry said pulling Ginny after them. Out on the enormous balcony they could see the sun setting behind what looked like pyramids, there were dark hooded figures come towards the palace and drained the air of any little warmth it had left in it, They were Dementors.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Dementors what are they doing here?" Ron asked in a high-pitched voice

"There looking for someone, Voldemort's successor sent them." Luka replied.

There was terrifying shrieks come from the ballroom "I wonder what all the commotion is about, I'm going to go check it out." Luka rush in the palace He, Ginny, and Ron followed her. When they walk in know was on the dance floor but Bellatrix Lestrange hold a pregnant Lydia hostage. But Lydia was safe and sound with George at the edge of the dance floor.

"George! Help me you know it's really me." The Pregnant Lydia yelled

"George There just trying to confuse you I'm the real Lydia."

"George asks me any thing only the real Lydia would know?"

"Alright then." He turned to the non-pregnant Lydia "How many months where you pregnant before the wedding?"

"Ten the baby is born and safely at home."

"And you, what do you say?"

"I became pregnant five months before the wedding, I used a thinning spell for the wedding, after using it Seven hours later I had a reaction and threw up all over the bedroom, Due in…"

"Early April, you plan to name her Vanessa Mary Weasley-Evans."

"That's not true you planed to name them Vena Maria Weasley and Nessa Marie Evans."

"Who are you?" George turned to the non-pregnant Lydia who was slowly turning into most likely her true form

"Who am I.? I am the most powerful witch of my age Ebony Malfoy!" She slowly transformed into a long dark haired women with beautiful fan like brown hair in black leather pants and top

"You slept in my Bed?"

"Yes and Poor Ron do you actually think dear sweet Hermione would leave you? And with out Divorce papers, a bright witch like wouldn't forget that, would she?"

"Would did you do to Hermione!?"

"Oh her she's trapped in the fortress of stars."

"She is still my wife isn't she?"

"Oh yes she is, if she's still alive." she said sinisterly

"George!"

"Silents you fool." Ebony snapped at Lydia whipping out her wand

"You let her go!" George Yelled

"Avada— " Ebony pointed her wand at Lydia

"No!"

"Why not? I could do the crusotis curse if you wanted me to instead."

"Don't you hurt her." Bill shouted

"One more word from anyone and she'll be dead." no one spoke "Lindsey is that you?"

"It is." Yumi spoke up

"Shame these fools actually thought me to be the real Yumi

Prince. Severus Snape's Youngest Daughter, the real Yumi prince is dead die shortly after Voldemort did, unfortunately these simpletons fell for the 'I sick and need to take lots of medicine' but not I just kept taking poly juice."

"That is impossible." Charlie shouted out

"I'm warning one last word and she'll be as good as dead."

"As if you would actually kill your own sister, miss Lindsey and Ebony Evans."

"Ebony Malfoy, Malfoy!"

"Okay Malfoy I suppose you married Draco then?"

"No! I did not! His cousin Irving."

"Well still he married a mud blood."

"Answer me this, my dear sister, have you been acting this whole time." Lydia's face fell the color drained out of every inch of skin. "Ah so you did fall in love with this pure blood, enough to have an affair with him, and eventually marry him? And that fool Harry potter thought you were his sister it was hard impersonate the people at the orphanage to tell the stupid order than she was you sister, " still Lydia did not speak

"Of course she fell in love with him why else would she have gone to a muggle doctor instead of a healer, she new we were looking for her."

"Lydia, how could she do this?" George whispered

"Well Miss Lydia we should let you go." Lindsey started

"But we'd rather not."

"We don't you just kill me instead I would do us all a favor." Lydia suggested

"We'd rather make you suffer, Bella release her and give her back her wand." Harry was immediately taken back to his forth year, Lydia was released and given back her wand."

Lydia had mumbled something but was to low to hear what she said

"What did you say." Ebony Questioned

"Nothing, not one word." Lydia caught something flying toward her then the gun of a gunshot was heard threw out the room.

"LYDIA!" George ran towards the helpless figure lying on the ground, he swept the hair from her face "Lydia, Darling why?"

"I love you George, and I can't let you get hurt." The body had fallen limp in George's arms

"No, Lydia, No you can't be dead, no." his voice was hardly audible

"There goes the rest of a half-blood line." Ebony said as she started to laugh.

Spells began flying in every direction, this way and that from further unknown Voldemort supporters as people in the crowned fought, some people were dropping dead or stunned to the floor as they were unable to block or dodge the on coming spells. Several cracks were herd and the fighting stopped no Death eaters nor Dementors were seen in the ballroom.

"I just finished binding the last of people caught." Fred said in a sullen tone.

"George, get over it she was a double agent she wasn't even really pregnant, she lied she never really loved you."

"She did I know she did look at her she really is pregnant." Fred walked over to her muttered an incantation and the swelling of her stomach did not reduce

"Okay you're right, but why would she lie to---."

"I've contacted the ministry." shouted Harry from across the room " And they are on there way should be here any minute. They all waited in silence Ginny was crying in a corner as Harry slowly stroked her hair, Lydia Had always been best friend sense they had met at the Leakey caldron, Angelina had never really like Lydia but was still depressed over the fact even though Voldemort had long sense died people were still dieing, and Fleur she refused to let go of Bill. Many of the Quidditch teams had left not wanting to linger with people who supposedly attracted the Death Eaters here.

"Charlie?"

"Yes Misty?"

"I'm really sorry to tell you this now but… but…I can be with you any more." Misty said

"Why is this?"

"I just… I can't live a lie."

"A Lie you call living with me a lie!" Charlie's voice began to raise

"Charlie I'm not in love with you I'm in Love with… with… With Viktor Krum."

"Misty I can't believe it I was--."

"I know it's just we have nothing in common and we always fight I can bare fighting,

Charlie please don't be upset, I can be with you an more."

"I'm not upset, I was going to move back to Romania and I knew you would want to come so I wrote you this." It was a letter that said basically he didn't love her either and wanted to well not get married

"Charlie I will Always love as my dearest friend." she gave him a hug "I'll have to be going now, Have a morning shift at SM."

"Harry! The Minster is here!" Ginny Shouted as she came into the room

"Ah Mr. Potter, I was just received you message while talking to the safety council, and I am sorry I couldn't have come sooner."

" I wish I could say that's fine but I can't there were over 15 Ebony supporters some Voldemort supporter that weren't caught yet but about two thirds were new off spring of previous death eaters."

"Now how many do you have captured?"

"About 10 not including Ebony."

"Of curse the successor herself showed up."

"Well the ones captured will be executed, for fear of them escaping."

"There are some people dead including Lydia Evans, Mary Winter, Luna Lovegood, Cormac McLaggen, and Seven people I do not know. The dead eater deaths are Bellatrix Lestrange, and two others unknown Ebony and Lindsey were the only two to escape."

"Well they will be tracked."

"How will you do that?"

"This ballroom is able to record any person that enters it and takes there name, we will be able to tracked then by the residue lefts on there shoes, The residue come from the floor and only come off with years and years of use to the shoes."

"So when will you start tracking them?"

"As soon as you depart from the seen with every body else."

"Alright we're going, now."

Depression swept threw the Weasley family as they left the ball.

AN: Hey My first Author's note!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well these were written over a span of about three months in 2005. The last line the author's note was actually just written. So I hope you enjoyed the story, and please review!!!!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"My wife and children dead in the same night." George murmured with his face in his hands

Nothing to lighten the mood

Nothing can keep us happy

The funeral of Lydia Weasley

The funeral of Vena Maria Weasley

The funeral of Nessa Marie Weasley

Three deaths. Three Weasleys. Three family members. Yet a weak body of Katharine Weasley had died of a rare and untreatable sickness. No children. Fleur had caught infection not detectable bye magic, but is treat able. There will be more deaths.

"Misty is treating Fleur at the St. Mungos." Charlie said hoping to raise the spirits

"That's nice." George said with out any real interest

The sound of a door shutting was herd

"Fleur's going into the amnesia stage of the sickness." Bill said happily

"This is a good thing?"

"Yes, it means that she all most completely well."

"That's great!!"

"Yes, but there is a down side," Bill's Face saddened "She keeps muttering about how she wants her child in her arms."

"Poor dear." Molly answered

Just then Harry rushed into the Burrow

"Grand News every body!" They turned toward him

"Ebony Malfoy, has been thrown into Azkaban! Along with 9 other Death eaters!"

"And what of Irving Malfoy? And the others?"

"Lindsey Evans and Irving Malfoy are still at large."

"Only two left that's Great!" Ginny started

"But they're the hardest to catch." Bill answered this for Harry

Over weeks Fleur's infection had decreased to merely nothing but Misty still wanted to keep her in there for test and such.

"But when will she be able to come home, back with me?"

"Mar. Weasley," Misty paused "Bill if she isn't kept here she could died."

"That doesn't answer the question."

"You have no idea serious this is do you."

"I do considering she's in this place any ways."

"Bill, com with me for a moment please."

She led him into a private place away from eves droppers

"This infection is only caused by a spell. These types of spells a commonly known by…" Misty fell silent

"Death eaters?" Bill questioned

"Yes."

"Keep an eye open at all time, protect yourself and you family, Fleur is fine here but the death of your daughter wasn't natural. Be careful."

"But…"

"Bill goes she'll be sent home in a couple of days."

"Alright thank you."

Back at the Burrow 

"Hermione where are you." Ron questioned nothing but the air around him

"Ron! The other aurors and I have tracked down Lindsey Evans."

"Oh yeah that's great."

"She has information on where Hermione is." Ron seemed to have perked up at the sound of this

"Really? Where, is Lindsey located? Will Hermione be unharmed?"

"Ron. Aurors have been sent to that location hopefully you and Hermione will be reunited by the end of the week."

Two weeks later at St. Mungos 

Ron leaned on the edge of the windowsill a single tear rolled down his cheek. A magically induced coma, from the Death eaters' curses, Hermione had not been active for several months. Her breathing was slow and raspy, more of a gasp than anything.

"Ron?" a weak voice asked

"Stop hearing things, she's never going to com out of that coma."

"Ron?"

"Damn you Ronald stop playing tricks on yourself

"Ronald!" Ron turned to Hermione's bed to see here sitting up

"Hermione!"

Ron embraced her in a hug.

"Hermione I missed you so much." Hot tears welled in his eyes

_Don't cry you sappy idiot_ Ron thought to himself

"Ron, it is a trap they wanted to kill Harry. By capturing me." Her tears soaked threw his Weasley sweater

"Hermione--"

"Oh, Ron please tell me Harry is still here, I must warn him."

"Hermione! Every one is in Azkaban, Harry is safe the world will for once be normal again."

"Or as normal as thing will ever be."

AN: Yes this is the end of the story!!!!! So sorry about all the grammatical errors, and spelling errors don't kill me for those, but please tell me what you thought.


End file.
